


A "Touching" Moment

by SkeletonHusbands



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Solo, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHusbands/pseuds/SkeletonHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans decides to take some time for himself and treat himself to some quality “alone time” in his room<br/>(Solo!Sans masturbation fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Touching" Moment

It had become like clockwork, every single day, every single timeline reset. Not to say it was all horrible- when things were good, they were good. When they were great, they were great. But even greatness falls off when it’s played like a record all your life. It was so easy to tune out, pretend he wasn’t a feeling functioning skeleton anymore. Go through the motions of everything. But some carnal need in him was chewing on him and he could feel it from the moment he woke up this morning to Papyrus shaking him, reminding him to hide away while the human came over. Sans didn’t mind and was expecting this hangout as he did every reset. But instead of happily going on his work, burying himself in his studies, or even ignoring his brother’s demands and going downstairs to tease the human, he was just...distracted. Lazy but not in the genuine content way he was used to. He knew what was up but he decided to drag it on and see how long he could play dumb with himself.  
Sans pretended like he wasn’t listening as intently as he could for the sound of his brother’s door opening and then closing. He pretended like he didn’t care when the downstairs clatter and bustle was replaced with a heavy silence he was only used to at night. But he was failing himself and every ticking second, he was zoning out more and more on the computer on his lap. He was transcribing more of Gaster’s notes, trying to save them and decipher his horrible hand writing for future use. He’d been working on it all week. Well, except for that moment where he kicked his door open to embarrass Papyrus with a few blows on his trumpet. But now he wasn’t really taking in the scrawled words on the old paper anymore, he was lost in his own mental fog, the heat of his laptop warming up his lap nicely...  
He jerked himself back to the present and nudged his laptop off at the slight stirring in his loins. He felt his face heat up shyly and yet he wasn’t too surprised. When was the last time he had actually had any “alone time”? Discovering that the universe converged into multiple time lines had sort of made him forget that he even had a dick. But right at this moment, the silence of his house, his brother’s occupation with the human, things seemed to be fitting in to place a bit too nicely to not take advantage of this opportunity. He closed the top of his computer, kicking it with his foot to the end of his bed. He nudged the balls of crumpled up sheets to the side. He turned to push his pillows against his headboard. Like following an instruction manual. It was so methodical in his head as he begun to pull his hoodie off.  
“Sans. You’re allowed to enjoy things, bonehead.” He thought to himself as his jacket hit the floor. He leaned against the pillows, looking down at himself. He rubbed at his skull a bit, trying to center himself. It was hard getting himself to do anything at all when you have the constant knowledge that nothing would remain the same. But he deserved to relieve this pit of frustration he knew had been growing in him and he might as well have fun with it. Hell, could he really get bitter over jerking off? Without noticing, he begun to trail his fingers from his skull, down his spine a bit before swiveling back to the front to rub at his clavicle. He lazily rubbed at his collarbones, sighting softly as he adjusted himself on the bed. He needed this so badly. He ran one hand down his shirt and hesitated before hiking it up, staring down at his exposed ribcage. He blushed slightly, smiling as he realized how long it’d even been since he saw his own body like this. He wondered if anyone ever saw him and wondered what his body looked like too. Gripping onto those thoughts, he moved his hand from his clavicle slowly down to his exposed chest.  
He ghosted his fingers over his ribs and he immediately felt a chill throughout his body. He shivered as he continued to just barely rub at the underside of his ribcage. The sensitive bones sent spasms of pleasure whenever he applied enough pressure. He could feel his cock swelling already just at his own playful touches but he ignored it. He was going to take his time with this. With a steadying breath, he wrapped his entire hand around one rib and gave a curt stroke. Immediately, his back arched and his mouth flew open, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he went blank from pleasure for a moment. Holy shit, he forgot how good that felt. He was already getting lost in it, running his hand from the end of his rib to the base of the cage. He made sure to curve his fingers just right so that the tips were always gliding along the underside for that extra sweet sensation.   
He begun to moan continuously and he rose his free hand shakenly, hesitating where he wanted it before greedily plunging his hand down to grasp at another rib. Fuck it. He deserved this. His vision briefly spasmed white as his mind fluctuated at the new sensations within him. The bulge in his pants was straining more and more against him but that desperate ache was somehow making the feeling of his sensitive ribs being stimulated feel even better. His eyes rolled back as he begun to pump faster, releasing one rib to desperately grasp at another with fumbling hands. He almost couldn’t keep up with the constant waves of pleasure rocketing through his bones and up his spine.  
Finally, the pain of his begging cock begun to overwhelm the constant pleasure and he slowed his thrusts bit by bit. He was breathing heavily already, wiping sweat from his head with a chuckle. God, it really had been a while huh? He felt like an old man. He begun to tug his shirt back down to prevent any more teasing temptations as he wiggled out of his pants. His dick sprung forth, giving him a sense of relief as it was finally released. He moved himself so his back was against the pillow wall he made. His cock was thick and the same blue as the power surging within him. Just looking at it made the blue in his eye come out slightly, as noted by the initial throb in his skull at he felt his powers awaken. It was a bit embarrassing how they came out at the largest moments of adrenaline but as there was no one else here to possibly scare with his sudden blue eye, he stopped worrying about it and begun to run his hands down to his pelvis.  
He knew it was horribly mean of him but he was too pulled into the light, almost ticklish sensation as he rubbed his palms against his hip bones and pelvis. He pressed harder and whimpered slightly at the sensation, continuing to press down on his hip bones especially. Running his hands down the curve of them made him squirm in his bed. It seemed strangely wrong to him. He couldn’t imagine anyone else doing this and the idea of someone seeing him was a bit mortifying. But it didn’t stop him from turning his hands over so he could test what it felt like to run his boney knuckles into the sensitive crevices around his pelvis. His toes curled and he thrashed slightly. Fuck, everything just felt so good. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to stop himself in daily life now, knocking that a hand on his rib or a knuckle of his pelvis could elicit such responses from him. But the swelling pain in his cock arrived much sooner and he winced slightly before giving a huff of resignation. He decided he might as well move on to the main event before he made himself cum without even touching himself like a young bone.  
His hand reached down and gripped his swollen cock and he shivered, teeth clenching together a bit harder. Just his hand wrapped around his member made him twitch and moan softly. He gave a slight squeeze, twisting his hand around the base slightly. His hips were moving nonstop as he reminded himself to take his time, be gentle, explore himself again. He moved his hand slowly down his whole length and back up again, basking in the familiar sensation as he let his wrist fall into auto drive.  
His head rolled back, beginning a more consistent pace up and down his length. He lets his eyes flutter closed slightly, rib cage shuddering with each breath as he let his mind wander. Soft hands wrapped around his base; a warm, wet mouth on his head; a tongue running around the tip. His thumb instinctively began to play with the slit in his head, teasing the sensitive spot as he pictured a tongue curled around it. His hips begun to buck slightly but he continued to tease himself with the idea, ignoring his natural desire to continue his patterned strokes. His free hand dug into the sheets as he began short and quick strokes around the head of his cock, his thumb and pointer finger making a tight circle. He was torturing himself like this, driving himself mad and he adored every second of it. Precum soaked his fingers in a watery rush and his mouth went dry as he felt it dripping over his joints. He begun to whimper as he brought himself to the edge only to sink back down.  
He gave a small cry, louder than he expected, in the back of his throat as he finally let his hips thrust up for a longer stroke. He continued to thrust his hips up, wrapping the rest of his fingers back along his length, never letting his whole length go through before forcing his hips back into the mattress. He took himself small amounts at a time, pleasuring each inch individually. Feeling all of him throb in different ways as he stroked, feeling the strain of his member as his brain begged for a full stroke but he was his own cruel mistress right now. It wasn’t until his fingers begun to pump at the base of his cock did the rush of cumming really hit him full force and he couldn’t silence the sharp cries coming from his mouth as he forced himself to keep touching, forced himself not to cum. He released himself briefly, watching through heavy lidded eyes as his cock shuddered, so close to pushing himself over the edge without even a touch.  
He waited with impatience until he felt he could grab at himself against without fear of immediate release and he begun to stroke his full length again. He knew he didn’t have much time left if his internal clock was right about anything. He turned up his speed of thrusts, eyes falling closed again as he loosely imagined legs straddling him, someone following his thrusts with their own hips, riding him like an animal. His face scrunched up as he felt the climaxing pleasure come again but he just needed a little longer. Just a few more seconds to image that his whines of ecstasy were someone else’s, to imagine someone begging him to finish just as much as his body wanted to...  
His mind flashed with image after image as he curled his toes, his orgasms climbing faster and faster. Someone on his knees, desperately panting as they begged for his seed. Someone pressing down on him, driving him to finish with harsh strokes and soft words. Mouth against his body, hands all over, he couldn’t focus on anything as he finally let himself spill over the edge. He came hard and slow, thick spurts spraying up on his shirt for his first few desperate pumps. He continued to stroke himself dry, letting his cum go from heavy to thinner, faster spurts on himself. He released his hand off his cock finally, panting heavily, gulping back air, filling his ribs. His eyes were already heavy and he felt like everything in him had been twisted and gutted out of his bones. He forced enough energy to carefully slip the sticky, wet shirt off his body before weakly tossing it into an overfull laundry basket.  
On cue, he heard Papyrus burst from the house, followed shortly later by the kid lightly padding down the stairs and outside too. Normally by now, he’d trudge over to Waterfall to meet the kid, go out to brunch with them, give them some support. The same pattern he’d set up for himself every time line. But now, that knot of frustration in his bones was finally gone. And his lazy exhaustion was replaced with a very real sleepiness. With a wry grin, he shrugged to himself slightly before rolling over in his bed. Fuck it. He deserved some real sleep for once in his life too.  
It was the best nap he’d had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: This was a fun commission fic commissioned by Sakura who just wanted Sans to relieve some sexual frustration!! I’m really excited to put more work up for you guys and even more excited to check off my first ever commission!! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
